Love and Wars
by insanityismyname15
Summary: Three halfbreeds move in next door to three vampires. But the boys don't know that. The girls work for Circle Daybreak but don't actually believe in the whole soulmate thing. The girls are half sisters and the boys brothers. Its a game of love and war!


**Hey! This is my first Night World fanfic! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Night's POV**

Why did we have to move? Especially a place with nothing _in_ it!

_Ugh! Why did you drag me along!_ I complained to my sister who was in her car in front of the truck.

Let me explain. I am half vampire and half shapeshifter. I have two sisters. Snow and Dawn. Except we're all related through only one parent. Snow is half shapeshifter and witch. Dawn is half vampire and witch. I am related to Dawn through my father and I am related to Snow through my mother. They aren't exactly related to each other though. I was driving the truck, with horse trailer connected to it and my motorcycle on the back.

_Haha! Because Theirry told us to find a place! _I heard Dawn's giggly voice.

_But why here? There is nothing here! _I yelled.

_But there is food! A good hunting area! It's perfect! _she answered. I sighed.

_How come I got no say in the matter?_ I went on. I heard a giggle sound in my head. I rolled my eyes.

_Because it was two against one! _another voice came.

_Snow. You people suck!_ at this, Dawn burst out laughing. Both me and Snow sighed at her weird mind.

We had finally got to the house. Theirry had paid for the whole 30 acres which included the barn and the fenced fields for the horses. I got my motorcycle off the back of the truck.

"I'm going for a ride!" I called.

**Lark's POV**

I was out on my motorcycle thinking. I had heard we were getting new neighbors. I lived with my two brothers, Thorn and Onyx. We're all vampires.

Suddenly I heard the roaring of another motorcycle. I looked at the little circle of a mirror and there, behind me was someone. The stranger had on a black helmet that covered his face with a dark leather outfit. They were slowly speeding up until we were neck and neck. Then the stranger was ahead of me. He was egging me on. For a race. I gladly accepted. I twisted my handle and sped off after. I knew the road would end and become a bumpy dirt road. The stranger kept going as we past the road. He was still ahead of me and getting farther and farther ahead of me. I jumped over a bump and the stranger went over one and soared over the one after.

_How did he do that?_

I sped up. Chasing. Then the dirt road ended and the rider turned his bike to the right, skidding the bike sideways to a stop. I slowed myself to stop so I was still facing him. The stranger reached for his helmet and pulled it off slowly. As it came off, waves of black hair draped down... _her_ back.

"Wha-?" I began. She turned to look at me and giggled. Her eyes were obsidian sapphire storms.

"Thanks for the fun!" she said girlishly. She tossed me her helmet. I caught it with ease. The girl brushed a hand through her hair and I watched as her beautiful black hair fell into place. "But it looks like I win."

She started her bike up again and drove right past me, the scent of her hair blowing in my face. I was left there dumbstruck.

**Night's POV**

"Hey!" Snow greeted me as I swung my leg over my bike. "Have fun?" I smiled.

"Lots." I whispered. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, interested.

"Oh? And would this have anything to do with the fact that you're missing your helmet?" she asked. My smile widened.

"Maybe." I said, acting like a child. Snow narrowed her eyes.

"Yes. Now go get Dawn and change." Snow ordered. I sighed.

"Fine." I walked to the porch and opened the door to our new home.

"Dawn!" I called, "Neighbor seeing time!" I heard loud footsteps crossing the hall, then:

"Coming!" came her voice. Then I remembered I had to change. I used my vampire and shapeshifter speed to go up the stairs.

See, me being both the two fastest species, I am faster than most. Plus the fact that my animal form is a wolf. So I also have great endurance and a good singing voice.

I stopped when I got to the hallway, finding boxes in the middle. I quickly found the two with my name on them and picked a room.

It had a lot of space. There was already a bed with no sheets and a bookshelf and a desk. I went over to the closet and opened the door. _Oh my God!_ It's a walk in closet!

_You don't actually expect me to be able to even fill half of this! _I sounded in Dawn's head.

_I do! We're going shopping afterwards!_ she said, happily. I sighed and put the boxes down and picked out a pair of black short shorts, a black tank and a black XXL shirt. I tied the back with a hair band.

I ran downstairs and jumped in the car and off we headed to meet the neighbors!

* * *

**Does anybody like it! Hope you do! Btw a Lark is a type of bird! Just in case you didn't know that! Plz review!**


End file.
